


The Times Begin to Change

by TheChelsness



Series: One Hell of a Drink -AU [3]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ragyo is Creepy, mild drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChelsness/pseuds/TheChelsness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild Ragyo appears!<br/>Ryuko and Uzu bond over drinks<br/>Satsuki gets an idea<br/>Nonon plays a bigger role than people think</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Begin to Change

Satsuki hardly noticed anything that was going on around her. She was busy typing out e-mail after e-mail, working furiously on a new account she had acquired.  
  
"Shit! What the fuck are you doing up this late?!" Nonon yelled from the kitchen. Satsuki jumped, turning to answer,  
  
"I'm working on the new…" she trailed off, she could have sworn she heard Nonon yell, but she didn't see Nonon anywhere.  
  
"The new what?" Came Nonon's voice from behind the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
"The new account I picked up yesterday, it's for a Japanese company. Jakuzure, what are you doing?" The pink haired head peeked out over the countertop and Satsuki immediately understood. If she needed any more clarification, Uzu Sanageyama came strutting down the hallway to Nonon's room, stark naked.  
  
"Hey, you got anything to- OH SHIT!" He covered his crotch and ran back into Nonon's room. Satsuki had already turned back to her laptop when she heard Nonon scurry away. She pulled her phone from her pocket and checked the time. 1am meant that it was 2pm in Japan, it also was a full hour later than when Ryuko had told her she would be arriving. She finished the e-mail she had been working on and sent Ryuko a text message.  
  
<< Where are you?  
  
She sighed and waited for a response to either of her newly sent communications.  
  
>> Had to take care of something.  
  
<< Are you still coming over tonight?  
  
Both the response from her new client, and Ryuko's came at the same time, but she began sifting through spread sheets and account information. She was annoyed with Ryuko for being so late. She almost expected the message to say that she was canceling on Satsuki again, something that had become a frequent occurrence over the past 2 weeks. She didn't bother to read Ryuko's response until she was finished responding to her client.  
  
>> Yeah, I'm leaving here soon.  
  
That was 30 minutes ago, it was now 2am and her phone vibrated in her hand again.  
  
>> Leaving now.  
  
She stared at the laptop screen for a few minutes before another incoming e-mail demanded her attention. Getting everything squared away for this account was going to take a few days. She swore at whoever had been managing it before she took it over, everything was a mess. Once she could get everything under control, she could easily manage it from the office, during her business hours, with little need for direct communication. She was trying to read through an expense report when her phone went off again.  
  
 >> I'm here. Let me in.  
  
She stretched and made her way to the door. She was angry at this point; she knew exactly where Ryuko had come from, the bar, again. She unbolted the dead lock and returned to her laptop, not bothering to stay and greet Ryuko.  
  
"Burning the midnight oil huh? Sats? Satsuki?" Satsuki threw a warning glare in Ryuko's direction. So far, Ryuko had spent almost every night at the bar. Last weekend, when Ryuko had bailed on coming over every single night, Satsuki said something about it.  
  
"You're not in college anymore. You can't be spending every weekend getting plastered, and you'd better not be picking up women. If you don't want to be together anymore, just tell me now and I can save myself the trouble. You can go back to taking home random bar skanks." Admittedly, she hadn't meant to say half of what she did, and Ryuko's shocked expression told her that she had gone overboard. The shock gave way to anger,  
  
"You seriously think I'm picking up other women?! That's what you think of me? That's fucked up Satsuki. I thought you knew me better than that. I might have gotten around, but I'm not a cheater." Satsuki was slightly embarrassed. If it weren't for her concern for Ryuko's health and her own selfish desire to have Ryuko with her every night, she would have dropped the argument then and there.  
  
"No, I apologize for that. I just want to make sure you're ok. Now that you live alone and you don't see your best friend as much…I'm just worried you're handling it the wrong way." Ryuko's anger subsided, she couldn't stay angry. She wrapped her arms around Satsuki's waist and kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine. It's not what you think, definitely no where close to what you're thinking. Look, I'm not even drunk," and Ryuko walked heel to toe in a straight line in front of Satsuki. "Tell you what, I'll spend all next weekend with you. Sound good?"  
  
  
The deal had appeased Satsuki for the most part, but it wasn't even the weekend yet and Ryuko was already starting to show signs of reneging on her promise. Satsuki resumed scanning through expense reports when Ryuko wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"You reek of liquor," she said as coldly as she could manage. Ryuko sighed and collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"I told you. It's not what you think. I'm not even drinking."  
  
"Then what in the world are you even doing there?!" Satsuki didn't notice that her voice had risen. "You're there every weekend until closing! You come here reeking, but you say you haven't been drinking! Why can't you just tell me what's going on?!" Ryuko bowed her head and swallowed hard. If there was one thing she was worse at than talking about her feelings, it was admitting she was struggling with something.  
  
"I've been working," she said, barely above a whisper.  
  
"What?" Satsuki was confused.  
  
"I've been working, at the bar. With Mako gone, I have to pay all the rent for my apartment. I don't make enough just working at the clinic alone. Aikuro's been letting me work at the bar for extra money." Ryuko's face burned and she stared at the carpet. Satsuki closed her laptop and sighed as she got up from the kitchen table. She pulled open a drawer in the kitchen, retrieving an object, and sat beside Ryuko.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me? I can help you. I'll pay for-"  
  
"I don't want you to pay anything for me," Ryuko cut her off through clenched teeth. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Satsuki asked, a little hurt.  
  
"We've only been together for 4 months. I can't accept that."  
  
"Then move in with me," Satsuki pressed a key into Ryuko's hand.  
  
"That's not any different," Ryuko tried to give it back, but Satsuki stood.  
  
"I love you," Satsuki said.  
  
"I love you too, but-"  
  
"Then I don't see a problem. You can move in at the end of the month. You practically live here already anyway, at least you did before all this." Satsuki began to walk towards her room. Ryuko opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't find an angle with enough weight to hold up against Satsuki's points.  
  
"I did not," she mumbled as she followed Satsuki down the hallway. Ryuko thought she had gotten away with her childish rebuttal, but Satsuki put the final nail in the coffin on the issue as they settled in bed.  
  
"You have a toothbrush and a drawer of clothes here. You live here. We'll work out the logistics over the weekend, but for now, this argument is over."  
  
Ryuko kept her promise to Satsuki and stayed with her that weekend, but at the expense of knowing the last week of the month would be a nightmare. She absolutely refused to let Satsuki give her the rest of the money she would need for her last months rent, and that meant that she would need to work at the bar every night. Her landlord was nice enough to not make her pay for breaking the lease, but was going to keep the security deposit. Ryuko didn't particularly care, she just wanted the chaos to be over and to sleep for a week straight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Living with Satsuki was an entirely new experience for Ryuko. Not that she had ever gone entirely without the essentials, but she certainly wasn't used to the level of luxury that Satsuki lived at. It took her a month to start accepting rides from Soroi, and even after that she still never asked him to drive her anywhere that she couldn't easily access using public transportation. The one thing Ryuko did take advantage of to it's fullest was being added to Satsuki's gym membership. Shortly after she started going, she ran into Uzu there, and they quickly became gym rats together. It was something that Nonon took great pleasure in teasing them about.  
  
"Oh look, they're back. How was your date?" Nonon snickered from the kitchen. Satsuki was at the dining room table, busily typing away on her laptop and ignoring her phone vibrating on the table next to her.  
  
"Joke all you want, but Matoi is a force to be reckoned with in the gym. I could barely keep up." Uzu collapsed onto the couch causing Nonon to shriek.  
  
"Get your gross sweaty ass off of the couch!" She went to pull him up by the ear, but he pulled her into a bear hug onto his lap. "OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!! LET ME GO IMMEDIATELY!!" Satsuki snorted, looking up from her phone that was vibrating again just in time to stop Ryuko from hugging her by placing her index finger in the middle of Ryuko's forehead.  
  
"As much as I enjoy your bodily fluids," Ryuko's mouth dropped open at the suggestive tone in her voice. She closed her laptop and stood, wiping the sweat from her finger on Ryuko's shirt. "I find your stench particularly repugnant." Ryuko sniffed her shirt and recoiled. She pulled the offending piece of clothing over her head and stretched her arms out again. Satsuki quirked an eyebrow indicating the audience they were entertaining. Uzu was laughing at a speechless Nonon, and when Ryuko turned to see what Satsuki was gesturing towards, Nonon found her voice again.  
  
"Holy shit freeloader, you're fucking ripped." Ryuko smirked as Nonon turned almost as pink as her hair.  
  
"I told you she was a beast," Uzu snapped his fingers, an idea hitting him suddenly. "You could train me!" It was Ryuko's turn to color, hand running reflexively through her hair, which she immediately regretted due to how sweaty she was. "Come on! I'll pay you for it."  
  
  
"I don't know if I'm exactly qualified for that," she said, wiping her hand on her shorts.  
  
"Nonsense. You have a degree in exercise and movement sciences. If there's anything you are qualified to do it's this." Satsuki cut in before Uzu had time to argue. Ryuko switched her major from liberal arts to exercise and movement sciences in her sophomore year of college when she began to get heavy into working out. She had neglected to share this information with Uzu for the exact reaction she got. He gawked at her, expression somewhere between disbelief and hurt.  
  
"No wonder you always kick my ass. You have no choice now. I'll be your first client!" He stood, continuing to keep Nonon in his arms who started fighting again. "I won't take no for an answer Matoi. I expect to start same time next Saturday," and he left, presumably to take a shower, as Nonon began swearing at him. Ryuko turned on Satsuki,  
  
"Gee, thanks for that Sats."  
  
"It'll be good for you. You'll actually be doing something with the education you received. You have so much potential, use it." She leaned in to kiss Ryuko as her phone went off, yet again. "Don't worry about it," she replied to Ryuko's unvoiced question. "It's not important. What is important, is you bathing," and she shoved Ryuko in the direction of their room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ryuko? Ryuko!" Mako was shaking her out of her thoughts. "Did you hear anything I said?"  
  
"Hmmm? Uhh, something about Uzu and Ira, sorry," she took a swill of her beer and tried to concentrate on what Mako was talking about. She felt bad about getting lost in her thoughts like that. It had been forever since she had been out to the bar with Mako.  
  
"Ira wanted me to ask you how much you'll charge to train him. Uzu was raving about your first session with him. What's wrong?" Mako looked concerned.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm not really looking to become a full time trainer, ya know? Why does he want me to train him anyway? He's built like a brick shit house and way stronger than me," she answered completely ignoring answering Mako's last question. Mako shook her head waving her hand in the space between them.  
  
"That can wait. What's wrong?" She asked again throwing Ryuko a reproachful look. Ryuko sighed and took another sip of her beer.  
  
"It's stupid. It's not like I'm worried about it but, I don't know. Satsuki never ignores phone calls. Her phone has been practically blowing up the past week and she barely even looks at it." Mako's eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my God. You don't think she's-"  
  
"No. I don't think it's anything to do with us. I just have a bad feeling about it." Ryuko cut Mako off before she could say what Ryuko would not entertain. "I'm probably just over thinking things like usual." Mako nodded. "Now, why does Ira want me to train him?"  
  
"Uzu came over on Sunday and was raving about the routine you put together for him. He said he'd never had such a good work out in his life. Ira's been slacking at keeping up with his work outs, I know right?" Ryuko couldn't keep the look of surprise off of her face. "That might be my fault," Mako winked and giggled causing Ryuko to shake her head.  "Anyway, he said," she furrowed her brow and straightened her back "having a trainer with knowledge like Matoi would put me at a great advantage. I must redouble my efforts." Ryuko groaned.  
  
"Did Uzu tell him I have a degree in this shit?" Mako nodded swiftly.  
  
"You should do it. You can make bank being a personal trainer. We can't work at dad's clinic for the rest of our lives. I mean, technically we could, but I don't want to." Ryuko sighed again. Everything in her life had been changing over the last month, she could barely keep up with it all.  
  
"Alright. Tell Ira to call me, we'll set something up."    
  
  
  
  
  
Ryuko's uneasy feeling became justified the very next weekend. She was getting ready to meet Uzu for their second training session when she heard a knock at the door. She paused, shirt in hand, to listen.  
  
"Mother. What are you doing here?" Satsuki's voice was flat and Ryuko's blood ran cold at the sudden change in the atmosphere.  
  
"That's no way to greet your dear mother." The deep voice sent an uneasy shiver down Ryuko's spine and she peaked through the crack of the not quite fully closed bedroom door. A tall woman wearing a tight white dress that showed way too much cleavage and white heels strode into the living room, slowly turning to survey the space. Satsuki followed, throwing a look towards the door that clearly warned Ryuko to stay where she was and purposely placed herself between her mother and the hallway.  
  
"I apologize. Just surprised to see you. How may I help you, mother?" Satsuki's voice was still flat but edged with caution.  
  
"Surprised to see me? I can hardly believe you didn't notice _any_ of my phone calls." She sighed dramatically. "Since I just couldn't seem to reach you by phone, I had to come see you in person." Ryuko could see the tension building in Satsuki.  
  
"And now here you are. I hardly believe you stopped by just to check on me. What do you want?" Satsuki injected as much venom into the words as she could get away with.  
  
"Satsuki, darling, why wouldn't I stop by to make sure you're ok?" The woman shifted slightly and the grin on her face made Ryuko's stomach turn. Anger began to heat her blood back to normal temperature. She knew very little about Satsuki's mother, but from what she did know, she could be sure she wasn't in fact the type to just drop in to make sure Satsuki was ok.  
  
"Mother, please. I have things to do. What is it you want?" Satsuki was beginning to sound impatient.  
  
"It's time for you to come work at REVOCS. You've been nothing but a waste of time off doing…whatever it is you're doing here." That was the last straw for Ryuko. She dropped the shirt she had been holding, slamming the bedroom door open, and marched to Satsuki's side. Satsuki's eyes went wide at the sight of Ryuko, clad in only her sports bra and gym shorts, squaring up to her mother.  
  
"Ryuko, no. Stop," she hissed, barely audible, but Ryuko had already began to speak.  
  
"Satsuki could never be a waste of anything! You don't even know what she does!" If she wasn't already furious, the way Satsuki's mother looked her up and down would have turned Ryuko's stomach again.  
  
"My, my," she said breathily, "you certainly have good taste, daughter dear." She crossed the distance between them and laid her hand flat on Ryuko's exposed abdomen, fingers splayed into the slight ridges of muscle under the skin. Ryuko's blood instantly froze again. "And you've got plenty of fire in you. No wonder you didn't answer your phone Satsuki darling." She smirked, feeling Ryuko's muscles contract under the slight pressure as she leaned in closer. "You must keep her quite busy," she whispered, inches from Ryuko's ear. At that, Ryuko found the ability to move again reeling back from the woman. Goosebumps raised on every inch of her and all she could do was stare in horror. She looked over to Satsuki, whose head was bowed slightly, eyebrow twitching. Her mother cackled and turned to leave. "Oh Satsuki dear," she paused in the threshold, "I expect you to answer the next time I call."  
  
"Yes, mother," Satsuki growled as the door shut. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!" She had rounded on Ryuko, who was still dazed in the aftershock.  
  
"I…I couldn't just let her insult you like that," she managed, confused as to why Satsuki was angry at her.  
  
"I don't need you to stick up for me, especially to her. I've been dealing with her my entire life. Stay out of it." Satsuki hadn't even looked at Ryuko and she left without another word. Ryuko stood in the same spot for several minutes until her phone rang in her pocket.  
  
"Shit." Uzu was calling, she was late for their session.  
  
  
"Not that I mind…you working out…while you train me…but you could at least tone it down…so I don't…feel so bad." Uzu was panting trying to keep pace with Ryuko. She had been full tilt sprinting for 10 minutes straight and Uzu had to hold on to the handle of his treadmill to lower the speed. She slowed to a light jog and after 5 more minutes, stopped.  
  
"Sorry. Just have some steam to work off. Alright, warm up's over. Free weights." She settled for putting Uzu through a routine even she found strenuous.  
  
"Hey, so Nonon's out with Satsuki. You wanna hang out?" Ryuko hesitated for a moment before answering. She really wanted to call Mako and talk about what had happened earlier, but Uzu looked at her expectantly, like an excited child.  
  
"Sure, why not," she finally replied and he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Alright!" He punched her in the shoulder. "I'll meet you back at your place? I have to make a quick stop."  
  
  
Ryuko had lost track of just how long she let the hot water spray against her back. She had made sure to throughly wash herself, twice, in an effort to wash the feeling of that hand from her stomach. She quickly turned the shower off and grabbed a towel when she heard the pounding on the front door. Throwing on the first things she put her hands on in the drawer, she ran to let Uzu in.  
  
"When the cats are away, the mice will play!" He held up a case of beer as he entered the apartment.  
  
"I'm really sorry man. I can't drink with you today. I have my first session with Ira tomorrow." It shouldn't have effected her so much to see him deflate the way he did, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was disappointing everyone today. "Ok, ok. I'll have a few." They both sat on the couch, each cracking open their first beer and Ryuko turned on the TV, more for background noise than anything. "So you're a kendo master, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been studying kendo since I was 5. My old man got me into it and I just fell in love." They talked for a while about kendo training and details about what exactly Ryuko had studied for her degree until night had fallen. After their 5th beer, the topic of Ryuko being legendary at picking up chicks was breeched. After their 6th, the conversation turned to sex.  
  
"No, man, listen. If you wanna be rough you gotta do it right. You can't just go all out, you gotta build that shit up. Trust me, chicks love that shit." Ryuko had Uzu on the edge of his seat. This, it seemed, was his true intention, to learn Ryuko's secrets.  
  
"Like, like what?" He narrowed his eyes trying to focus.  
  
"Like this," she pushed him over on the couch and got on her knees behind him. "So, doggie style lends it's self best, but here's the thing most guys don't understand. Unless she's all like 'fuck the shit out of me right fuckin' now', you take it slow. Especially in the beginning. Don't just ram it in and go to town." He looked back at her screwing up his face, "I know, I know, it takes some discipline, but it's all worth it." She grabbed his hips and slowly brought hers to rest flush against his backside. "So you're going kinda slow, right? And she's starting to rock with you," she pulled lightly at his hips and smirked when she saw the look of surprise mingled with shock on his face that he had unconsciously began to move.  
  
"How the fuck are you doing this?!" She shook her head.  
  
"Pay attention. So once she starts getting into it, grab her hair."  
  
"What? Wai-" but she had already pushed his head back facing forwards and grabbed a fist full of his shaggy green hair.  
  
"Now, this is the most important part." However, he never got to hear the most important part. At that exact moment, Satsuki and Nonon came through the front door.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Nonon shouted, Ryuko immediately jumped off the couch, and Uzu fell off the couch. Satsuki's eyebrows flew up so fast they might have actually flown off her face. She remained silent, but Ryuko could see the gears in her head turning. "Seriously?! What the fuck is going on?!"  
  
"It's not what it looks like." Uzu was rubbing his head where it had connected with the coffee table. "I promise! I was learning the secrets of the master!" He was saying as he ran after her. The room door slammed and Ryuko was sure she heard Nonon smack him. She stared at the carpet and ran her hand through her hair,  
  
"It really wasn't what it looked like," she said quietly, having some difficulty bringing herself to look up from the ground. She finally looked up when she heard Satsuki softly laughing.  
  
"I'm not sure I really want to know," she began laughing in ernest and a crooked smile made it's way across Ryuko's face. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you. You're absolutely ridiculous…and adorable…and stupid." Satsuki stopped laughing, suddenly stern.  
  
"Oh." The smile slid from her face and Ryuko knew what conversation was coming next.  
  
"My mother is very powerful and very dangerous. Unfortunately, you seemed to have piqued her interest." Ryuko shivered, the memory of the interaction brought to the forefront of her mind. She crossed her arms over her stomach without realizing it until Satsuki pulled them away, placing her own hand over the same spot.  "You're not the first person I've had to keep from her." Ryuko relaxed, a more comfortable silence fell between them, broken moments later by intimate noises coming from Nonon's room. "Ok, now I think I want to know," she said looking slightly concerned.  
  
"I was umm, demonstrating proper technique," Ryuko blushed and Satsuki's eyebrows threatened independence from her face again.  
  
"Proper technique? I had no idea you were so proficient in that area." Ryuko tried to grin, but was stopped by a long yawn. "It's been a long day and you need to sleep. Aren't you starting with Ira tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
  
Truthfully, Ryuko had no idea how to go about training Ira. She already had a base knowledge of Uzu's skills before she started training him and she could put him through her work outs until he could keep up with her, but she was fairly confident that Ira was already well beyond her level. It was for this reason that Ryuko had brought along a note pad, deciding that their first session would be an evaluation of his limits. The man was a giant in every aspect, to the point that seeing him and Mako together was almost comical, which is exactly the sight that greeted her when she arrived at the gym.  
  
"Mako? What are you doing here?" Ryuko had to place her hand on the top of Mako's head to get her to stop jumping.  
  
"I wanna see you work! It'll be so much fun to watch!" Ryuko looked up at Ira, who solemnly nodded his head.  
  
"Oh, well today isn't going to be too exciting," and she turned to Ira. "Today I need to get a feel for where you are and what you're trying to accomplish. Then, I can start building routines that will help you reach your goals."  
  
"Very well Matoi. I won't hold back. Let's begin," he said, deep voice booming.  
  
Ryuko was right in her assumption that Ira was beyond her level, but surprised that it wasn't as far beyond as she thought. She kept a watchful eye on his warm up routine while talking to Mako. At first Mako kept apologizing for interrupting, but Ira gave them his blessing saying that he knew it was bound to happen. Ryuko told Mako about meeting Satsuki's mother.  
  
"NO WAY?! That's super creepy!" Mako looked horrified.  
  
"Yeah. Sats said she's interested in me now and that I'm not the first person she's had to keep from her mother." Ryuko made a note of the distance and time Ira had spent on the treadmill and he took a moment to rest.  
  
"That's even creepier! What do you think that means?" Ryuko shrugged.  
  
"I didn't really want to think about it. Maybe she tried to go after Nonon or something. Sats also said her mother was powerful and dangerous. I don't know why the head of a clothing company would be powerful or dangerous. Even if it is the biggest clothing company in the world." They had moved on to Ira's real work out and Ryuko was spotting him while he bench pressed an impressive amount of weight. A few people stopped and stared.  
  
"Oh my God! What if she's really the head of some underground criminal network? What if she has superpowers and is some psycho super villain but nobody's found out yet?!" Mako had launched into another one of her ridiculous rants.    
  
Never…underestimate…people…in positions…of authority…with…money…Matoi." Ira spoke as he lifted. He re-racked the bar and sat up. Ryuko noted the amount of weight and how many reps. "I've heard some interesting stories about Ragyo Kiryuin. Mako isn't far off about the criminal network." Ira's father was a retired police chief so Ryuko had no reason to doubt his information.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ryuko wasn't sure she really wanted to know. She had the feeling that the less she knew, the better.  
  
"Drugs, money laundering, prostitution rings. The authorities have been after Ragyo Kiryuin for a long time. They're sure she's the head of something but can never catch her at anything though. Disgraceful. Such lack of respect for the order of society." He positioned himself in front of a pull up bar and began a set.  
  
"Holy shit Ryuko. Watch out," Mako warned. This left Ryuko with more questions than anything. Did Satsuki know exactly what her mother was up to? What could Ragyo want with Ryuko? Who else did Satsuki have to keep from Ragyo and was she successful? Was it Nonon?  
  
The rest of Ira's work out was relatively silent except for Ryuko explaining to him that he was doing a few of his exercises improperly and correcting him. When he was finished with his routine, he explained what he wanted to accomplish, which was fairly simple. He had lost some muscle mass and wanted to build it back up and tone out.  
  
"Hopefully this should cover today's session. Next week please let me know an official price." Ira handed Ryuko an envelope. She opened it and shook her head violently.  
  
"No. I can't accept this. I didn't actually do very much for you today and this is way too much. You're basically family to me." She gestured to Mako and attempted to hand it back to him, but he held up a massive hand.  
  
"Matoi, you took the time to gauge my skills, properly evaluate my execution, and listen to my goals. I have every confidence that you will be able to provide the program I desire. Truly professional in my opinion. It is I who could not accept such professional service without equal compensation, regardless of our personal relationship." Mako giggled and hugged Ryuko tightly.  
  
"Just take it silly. I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Ryuko was speechless at Ira's compliment and just nodded in response to Mako's question.  
  
  
When Ryuko returned home, the apartment was quiet and empty, unusual for a Sunday afternoon. She sat on the couch as her phone went off. It was a text message from Satsuki.  
  
>> Take a shower.  
  
Ryuko blinked at the screen for a moment.  
  
<< What? How did you know I was home?  
  
She looked around the apartment again.  
  
>> Lucky guess. I hope you're not too worn out.  
  
She snorted.  
  
<< I didn't do anything. Do I still have to shower? Or will your delicate nose be offended by the mere scent of gym air on me?  
  
>> It's for your benefit, not mine. Don't be such a smart ass. Take a shower.  
  
<< What?  
  
Ryuko was getting suspicious, Satsuki was definitely up to something. When she didn't receive an immediate response, she got up and begrudgingly made her way to the shower. Halfway through her shower, Satsuki entered the bathroom wearing a white bathrobe.  
  
"Just so you can join? That's what this was all about?."  
  
"Hmmm, no. I'm not joining you, but you'll want to be finished soon." Satsuki continued being vague.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"You'll see," and she left the bathroom. Ryuko quickly rinsed herself off and stepped out of the shower. After quickly running the towel over her head, she wrapped it around herself and exited the bathroom. Both the towel and her jaw hit the floor at the same time. Satsuki was laid out on the bed in nothing but a matching set of black lace undergarments.  
  
"Oh, I see now."  
  
Ryuko left the towel on the floor and practically ran to the bed.  
  
"Not quite." Satsuki reached for a black bag Ryuko hadn't even noticed, but she finally understood exactly what Satsuki had been planning. In fact, she understood so completely that she started laughing. "Don't laugh. This is serious. Consider this a proficiency exam."  
  
"Wow, you sure know how to talk dirty. Damn!" Ryuko was gawking at the size of the silicone member Satsuki produced from the black bag as she fitted it into the harness.  
  
"What? It's only slightly larger than average. If it's too much for you to work with we can always get a different one," Satsuki sneered tossing the toy to Ryuko. "You know how to use this? Or do I need to walk you through it?" Ryuko put it on and stood at the end of the bed for a minute, letting Satsuki take in the sight. She looked down as Satsuki quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Are _you_ gonna be able to handle that?"  
  
"Stop talking and let's see if you're as good as you say you are." Satsuki pulled Ryuko on top of her by the harness straps into a kiss.  
  
Ryuko's first instinct was to wear Satsuki out, hard and fast, for the quips about her ability. Even though Satsuki wasn't present for the conversation she had with Uzu about curbing that particular impulse, she would feel like too much of a hypocrite if she followed that particular instinct. Instead, she settled for biting Satsuki's shoulder a little harder than usual, making sure it would leave a mark. Satsuki gasped and pulled a handful of Ryuko's hair in retaliation. When Satsuki let go, Ryuko pulled the bra strap over her shoulder with her teeth. She left a trail of kisses across Satsuki's chest before removing the other and Satsuki arched her back gracefully to remove the garment fully. Ryuko placed a hand flat on her back, keeping her raised from the bed, her free hand kneading one of Satsuki's newly exposed breasts, her tongue dancing lazily with the nipple of the other. She pulled Satsuki up until she was resting on her knees and ran a finger along the waistband of the black lace panties as she kissed her. Satsuki was distracted by the hand that was sneaking lower past the waistband just long enough for Ryuko to push her over onto all fours and gasped quietly in surprise. Ryuko took a moment to admire the sight of Satsuki on her hands and knees in front of her before positioning her hips against Satsuki's rear. She took her time kissing down the entire length of Satsuki's spine, smirking against the smooth skin as she felt her shutter.  
  
Satsuki had already began moving against the toy as it rested against her heat. Ryuko pulled back denying her any kind of release before she granted it and took her time pulling the panties over Satsuki's derrière. She paused for a moment and made peace with her maker. If this is how she would die, she was ok with it, because there was no amount of self control that could have stopped her from what she did next. She pulled her hand back and smacked Satsuki's ass, full force. The satisfying sound of it and the small squeak that escaped from Satsuki was enough to set her insides on fire. Satsuki's head reeled around and glared at her, but those eyes that were staring daggers at Ryuko rolled back as she simultaneously ran a finger along the length of Satsuki's wet slit and pressed her lips to the hot red mark she had left.  
  
If Ryuko wasn't already in overdrive from teasing Satsuki, the wetness of her and the low moan that emanated from the back of Satsuki's throat was enough to push her to the edge of desperation. She was silently thankful her member was made of silicone instead of flesh and blood because she definitely would not have been able to control herself. In spite of the lack of feeling, using a strap-on had always satisfied Ryuko on a primal level in a unique way and the pressure that was building in her core was reaching dangerous levels. She doubted it was even necessary, but she reached for the small bottle of lubricant that had fallen out of the bag and applied a liberal amount. Resuming her previous position, hips against rear, she placed her hands on Satsuki's waist to keep her still. Satsuki pushed back against Ryuko, who pulled her hips back, bringing the tip to rest against Satsuki's entrance. Satsuki let out a long moan that lasted the entire excruciatingly long time Ryuko took entering her. Ryuko actually had to shake her head to maintain her composure as she began to slowly roll her hips.  
  
"Fuck! Please!" Satsuki yelled and it shattered the last bit of restraint Ryuko had. She wrapped Satsuki's hair around her hand and pulled as she drove her hips hard. For a few moments, Satsuki countered against Ryuko, rocking back as Ryuko drove foreword, but when Ryuko reached under Satsuki and administered tight fast circles to her clitoris, she lost it. It slowed her pace, but Ryuko knew it was worth it. Satsuki's body shook violently when she came, face planted into the mattress, literally screaming Ryuko's name. Ryuko, who was lost in the heat of everything, continued until Satsuki was begging her to stop.  
  
There was a long moment of panting before Satsuki slowly separated herself from Ryuko, managing to make it to the top of the bed before collapsing. Ryuko managed to remove the harness and set it on the night stand before laying next to Satsuki.  
  
"Did I pass?" Ryuko asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nonon was right. You should write a book."  
  
"That is some God awful pillow talk Sats." Satsuki snorted in response.  
  
  
  
When Satsuki returned home from work that Wednesday, she was absolutely horrified to find Uzu and Ryuko on the couch again. Only this time, they were doing something completely unproductive. Nonon was sitting at the dining room table, a look of fascination and horror on her face, Satsuki joined her.  
  
"They've been playing for hours," Nonon groaned.  
  
"Please tell me that belongs to Uzu." Satsuki was praying the appearance of the newest gaming console was his responsibility and that Ryuko had not spent the money she recently made on that monstrosity.  
  
"Nope. That belongs to yours. She was playing it when we got home and of course that dumb monkey couldn't resist. It is kind of fun to watch them though. She's kicking his ass."  
  
"OH COME ON MATOI! NO NOOB-TUBING! USE A REAL GUN!" He yelled as his character was blown up by a rocket launcher. "What?! That's not what I meant!!"  
  
"All you have to do is look down and see where I am. It's not that hard dude." She snickered taking him out again with a sniper rifle.  
  
"I'm done playing against you. Let's play team deathmatch."  
  
"See what I mean?" Nonon muttered.  
  
"We have a problem." Satsuki took a deep breath, using the cover of the loud game and shouting to speak freely.  
  
"Am I about to find out why you yanked me out of practice the other day?" Nonon narrowed her eyes trying to read Satsuki.  
  
"Ragyo stopped by."  
  
"Oh fuck!" Satsuki shushed her.  
  
"I don't know how much longer I can stay away from REVOCS. She's eager to get me back under her thumb."  
  
"Do you think she knows what you've been planning?" Nonon leaned in speaking softly as if the very walls could hear her. Satsuki thought for a moment.  
  
"No. I think she's uneasy not being able to keep an eye on everything I do. That's why she came, but she left with new intentions." She gave Nonon a look that told the small woman what she needed to know.  
  
"Oh no. What did that buffoon do?"  
  
"She got angry when Ragyo said I was a waste of time and had to open her mouth."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
"You've seen Ryuko without a shirt and you know Ragyo." She gave Nonon an apologetic look. Nonon shuttered and shook her head, attempting to rid herself of unwelcome memories.  
  
"Ok, so what are you thinking?" Satsuki narrowed her eyes looking over to Ryuko, unaware of the seriousness of the conversation going on.  
  
"I think we need to put the plan in action sooner than expected. I'm going to have to join REVOCS and take it down from the inside."

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly learning what plot is?


End file.
